Born a Viking
by BraveDragonof214
Summary: No one is taken by any dragon in the haddock family. that is until Hiccup is Eleven years old. Bad Summary. Story will be better then this.
1. Taken

Eleven year old Hiccup ran about the town in a dragon raid. every adult he past yelled out a different order,

"What are you doing?"

"Get inside!"

"Your gonna kill yourself get back inside!"

but the little boy ignored the demands and made it to the biggest hill there. Up there was Gobber fighting a zippleback and when Hiccup watched Gobber leave he left right after determined to be there. He already had one head under a net and was about to tackle the other to finish.

"What are you doing here!" Hiccup realized he saw him. "Get back to the forge or your father will have your head!" Hiccup thought how right he was he turned to leave when the most shocking, amazing yet horrifying thing, happened to him. a huge dragon, one he hadn't seen before was seating right there in front of him. Hiccup walked forward very curious about this new kind. He got so close the dragon sniffed him. Hiccup giggled and the air ruffled at his stomach.

"Stop it!" Hiccup complained. "Your tickling me!" that's when one of the other kids saw it. She was coming up the hill to get Gobber. Eleven year old Astrid stood frozen, watching the peach colored dragon sniff at hiccup.

"Get away from him!" Both mid teens are snapped into reality as Gobber lunged at the dragon. it jumped backwards, a claw striking hiccup near the chin.

"NO!" Hiccup heard the voice of his mother coming up the hill. before anything could be done the dragon stretched out it's FOUR wings and got into the air. before going, in one swift movement. had the little boy in it's big claws. "Hiccup!" Valka screamed as the dragon took off.

"MOMMY!" Hiccup yelled in horror. Gobber aimed with his bow.

"No you might hit Hiccup!" Valka knocked the bow out of aim.

"MOM!" Hiccup yelled again. his voice cracking in fear.

"Son." Valka whispered watching helplessly as the beast flew away with her only son.

* * *

><p>Hiccup held on as much as he could and his eyes where wide in fear. Where are they going? Will it eat him? Whats gonna happen to mom? these questions clouded his mind. He was only a kid what would a dragon do with a kid as tiny as he is? Then he looked up and saw it was looking at him. It's ears were perked and it's eyes were yellow. it looked away and that's when hiccup saw something in the distance. An island. it came quickly and the dragon dropped him near a pit. Hiccup tentatively got up and rubbed some dirt off his shirt. He looked over at his kidnapper, as he thought was fit to call the monster, who had landed and was bowing. Then a loud splash is heard behind Hiccup. He looked around to see the biggest dragon he ever saw looking straight at him.<p>

"Ah!" Hiccup stumbled and fell on his back. It had huge spike like things growing from it's head. hiccup started backing up on the ground and started getting up. When he was the big dragon blew at him. The air was frosty and made Hiccups hair freeze. "Ha-Ha." Hiccup laughed messing with his hair to get it down. Seeing with unknowing sense Hiccup could tell there was no danger he walked forward. The dragon got closer to the edge. Hiccup put a hand out and squeezed his eyes shut. That's when he felt it. a scaly cold something touching his palm. he opened his eyes to see the big dragon was what he was touching. he retracted a little surprise. He heard a weird mix of a purr and a roar and before he could look he's on the ground and a black dragon was on top of him licking his face. "Eww!" hiccup giggled pushing it away. The white dragon growled and the black one jumped off. When Hiccup looked at the dragon he could almost see the vibration of trust going through it.

* * *

><p><strong>Night Fury POV<strong>

I had jumped through the dragon nest following the scent of a person I could trust. I got to the kings resting place and saw the human I smell. I knew he had to be for me. so I pounce.

* * *

><p>Hiccup put his hand out like he did moments before and looked away. soon he felt a scaly head against his figures. Hiccup looked. seeing the dragon's eye's closed he got down on his knees to examine the thing closer. it opened it's mouth to reveal pink gums.<p>

"Toothless?" Hiccup said. Then it grew teeth out of nowhere. "Wow." He said. their eyes meat. He smiled and hugged it. He knew now he was safe. he loved dragons on the inside but he never knew it. now he knew and it showed on the outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Corny, i know. Review! :P<strong>


	2. Thoughts

**Edit:**

**Dear Guest,**

**Is this story that GOOD to you? Of course I'll Update. As soon as I figure out what to write :P**

* * *

><p>Hiccup ran on all fours through the jungle on his island, searching for a very black, very quite, dragon. He stopped when he heard a ruffle of leaves. he stood, all 3 and a half foot of his twelve year old self. Slowly, he walked to the tree that the noise came from. He counted. Then he jumped out,<p>

"Gotcha!" He paused when he saw it was a Baby nadder. He bent down and touched it's snout. _You know where toothless is hiding? _He asked the dragon in his mind. _Cove! _The nadder replied in the same manner and went jumping away. Hiccup got up and headed to the cove. The cove was his and any other small animals hiding spot from the big mean dragons. he crawled through the hole and went over to Toothless Favorite spot. He pushed the vines away and yelled out once more. "Gotcha!" Toothless jumped in surprise. "Yes!" Hiccup giggled and patted toothless head so he could hear what he thought,

_How'd you find me? _Toothless thoughts came to hiccup.

_Not telling. _Hiccup joked taking his hand away so Toothless wouldn't here other thoughts. A small peep is heard and Hiccup turns to see Lily. He rubbed her blue and purple head,

_CloudJumper wants to talk to you. _The thought of the small dragon is transferred to Hiccup and he nodded. While running through the trees his thoughts turned to the reason he could hear the dragons thoughts if he touched them.

_"CloudJumper look!" Hiccup yelled out to the four winged dragon he nicknamed. it had been three weeks since he became a dragon lover and rider and CloudJumper had let him and toothless go for their first ride. When he saw the dragons head turn to him he petted Toothless from on his back and they spun in the air. They spun and spun and unknowingly started to leave CloudJumpers side. They stop and lose control of the sky. they go plummeting onto and island. "Ahh!" Hiccups scream is heard by the only resident of that island. The women's attention is turned to the sky and she sees a dragon falling to her home. she also sees a boy in it's firm paws. She ran as fast as she could to the beach they landed._

_ "Get away from him beast!" She declared as brave as she could sound. The dragon looked at her in surprise then it's wings separated to reveal the boy._

_ "Thanks Toothless." This boy seemed so young. she grabbed his arm and ran a few feet from the dragon, "Wait!" hiccup said pulling his arm away. "He's safe. He's my dragon." She looked at him in disbelief. "I swear. CloudJumper!" Hiccup looked up to see her coming. He looked to the women who looked back._

_ "Ok. But, just to be sure." She slowly put her hand out to touch the dragon. "Alright." She took it away._

_ "How'd you do that?"_

_ "I can hear thought of any creature when I touch them."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yes. but, I'm close to my end and when I do go, someone will be able to take that ability. And, I think I found that someone." Hiccups eyes glitter happily thinking about what it'd be like to hear toothless thoughts._

Hiccup stopped by Siena's grave and hugged the stone.

"Thanks Siena. I know more now that I can talk to my people." He then continued his journey to his home.

* * *

><p><strong>I could tell in the movie he was mature. so I thought it'd be a cute idea that he was mature since double digits. <strong>


	3. Running

**Here ya go! A peek into what life is like without Hiccup**

* * *

><p>Astrid let out her war cry and jumped over the mini wall. Jumping over more she threw her axe at the deadly Nadder in the kill ring. It hit the dragon with little effect and the dragon turned to her. It charged. She ran out of the way as it ran right back into the cell. Gobber closed it behind the dragon.<p>

"Nice job Astrid." He said only to Astrid as the other four teens did practically nothing. She nodded in appreciation and glanced at the Elder before leaving the arena. Walking through the village she stopped at the forge to drop off her axe.

"Hello?" She asked entering the heated room.

"Down here." She jumped and looked. gustav was indeed in front of her.

"I need this sharpened. I'll be back for it." She gave him her weapon and stood watching as he climbed up Hiccups old step stool from when he was gustavs age. Astrid shook her head to get the thought out of her mind. It had been four years since she and his mother witnessed the dragon take the young boy in it's giant claws. Ever since he was presumed dead and Valka has not left the house for those years. Annoying of all she was ordered by Stoic the first week of Valka's depression to bring her food. Astrid stopped by the great hall and got a plate of food for her and Valka. She opened the door of the chiefs house and went to the chiefs room. Valka was seating upright. Reading a book? "Mrs. Haddock?" Astrid said entering. Valka looked up.

"Please Astrid dear call me Valka."

"Your up and, reading?" Astrid said seating down.

"Yes."

"So your better? That means I don't-"

"Wait." Valka interrupted. "I need your help." Astrid sighed. To do what? Take her to the great hall?

"What is it?"

"I need a boat." Astrid was taken aback by that.

"A boat? Why?"

"To find my Hiccup." Astrids mouth dropped.

"But, Valka. He's-"

"He's not dead! I can feel it." Astrid closed her mouth. "I need a boat and supplies. I need to find him."

"I don't think-"

"Now!" Astrid unintentionally flinched. "Please." Valka said, more calm. So Astrid left the tray and went to do as told.

* * *

><p>Astrid held the pack of food and supplies close to her chest and walked back to Valka. She had run into the other teens with it and they asked questions, naturally. She had simply said this is for Valka. When she came in the house Valka was waiting for her. Dressed with a staff.<p>

"Thank you." She took the pack.

"The boats at the harbor. no one is there it should be easy to go without being seen.

"Astrid." Valka said putting a hand on Astrids shoulder. "Will you come with me?" For the second time that day Astrid was surprised.

"uh. What about training?" She asked.

"Forget about training. I would prefer not to hurt dragons."

"That's crazy." Astrid joked. She looked up at the women with a smile. "Lets do it." the only way to know if valka is right about Hiccup is to find out. She wanted to know because she was the only other to see what happened. The dragon didn't dig it's claws into Hiccup, it picked him up. Valka left a note for gobber and they left through the back door. Nether was seen for four days and when Stoic came back from looking for the nest he immediately started a search party. Fearing the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>The worst ever. Review!<strong>


	4. Healed

**Things are happening. Things are changen. :) "Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be. If we met up at mid night in the hanging tree." Review and tell me if you saw Mocking jay part one! We should PM then and talk about our favorite parts!**

* * *

><p>Wrapping her arm's around herself, Astrid shivered in the cold wind. It had been nearly two weeks since she and Valka had left for sea and they where almost out of food. Worst of all her leg's where cramped in the boat (Because She got a small one thinking it'd just be Valka) And her butt was starting to feel numb.<p>

"Valka?" She asked looking behind her. Valka was looking out to see, Eye's darting from one said to the other searching for something. Probably an island. "Valka?" She repeated. That seemed to snap her back into reality and Valka looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we headed?"

"Somewhere, Anywhere, Nowhere." Astrid gave her a look. That didn't help. She looked away and tried to distract herself. Somehow her mind went to training. And she released Gobber had said to memorize most of the dragon information. So her thought's now turned to dragons,

_The Gronkle is the plug ugly of the dragon world. but what it lacks in looks, it makes up for on the battle field. They can be slow and stupid, An advantage for a Viking attacked by one, and sometimes they get so fat that their unable to take off. Hence the reason we captured one. _

_Statistics: _

_Colors: Snot green, beige and dark brown._

_Armed with: All the best in dragon weaponry. Fangs like daggers, Extra spike on the neck, ball with spikes on end of tail._

_Score: 8_

_Defenses: Super thick flame proof and scratch proof skin._

_Score: 9_

_Radar: None._

_Score: 0_

_Poison: None_

_Score: 0 _

_Haunting ability: Gronkles' are slow to maneuver in the air._

_Score: 0_

_Speed: See above._

_Score: 5_

_Fear and fight factor: Terrifying in action._

_Score: 9_

_Total score: 31 _

_The Monstrous Nightmare is the largest and most terrifying of the domestic dragons. dazzling flyers, magnificent hunters, and fearsome fighters. They can be wild and difficult to defeat_

_Statistics_

_Colors: Emerald green, Brilliant scarlet, deepest purple._

_Armed with: Scary fangs, Extra extendable claws._

_Score: 9_

_Defenses: Nightmares can light them self's on fire but seemingly uncontrolled._

_Score: 2_

_Radar: None._

_Score: 0_

_Poison: Bite is slightly poisonous._

_Score: 3_

_Haunting ability: Amazing to watch._

_Score: 10_

_Speed: Fast._

_Score: 7_

_Fear and fight factor: Very, very, scary._

_Score: 10_

_Total score: 41_

"There!" Astrid's mind is snapped from thoughts and she looks to see an island ahead.

"Good." She smiled, shivering again. "We can get more supplies."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Ready the ships! We leave at noon!" Stoic ordered coming out of the haddock house. It had been a full one and a half weeks since he's been in the house, to busy with chief duty, when he did go in he found a note that was meant for Gobber,<p>

**Dear Gobber my friend,**

**Please tell my husband that I have gone in search of our son. I can feel it. He's alive. I am hoping Astrid, that wonderful young teen who cared for me in my frozen state, will agree on coming with. If she does please don't discontinue training. Not that I approve of it. I believe dragons and Viking's can learn to deal. If only we tried.**

**Your friend,**

**Valka Haddock**

What was even stranger is the dragon raids stopped. They just stopped, with no explanation, about a week ago. People were convinced it's just a ploy and they would attack any day. Stoic isn't sure about that and just want's to get Valka back.

* * *

><p>"Catch me if you can!" Selena yeld running backwards from her best friend. Yeah, they only met a week ago but they were stuck together like glue. No one saw one without the other.<p>

"Fine!" Hiccup Harrodis Haddock the third, In the dragon world known as The one who cared, Started running after her. the chase had begun. Left leg clicking. For not a week ago. He and toothless confronted the queen of the nest of dragons that raided berk. he didn't know that but he knew the dragon's needed to be free. he had fallen off toothless and fell into the explosion that fallowed the defeat of the queen and he and toothless where engulfed. He and Toothless lost something of theirs. In an attempted to save Hiccup Toothless caught his leg in his claws and the fire and crash ripped off the one thing important to a dragon. His tail fin. So cloud jumper took up Hiccup and toothless. She then flew them to the nearest inhabited island. there they where now. toothless and Cloud jumper in the forest ready to take off in an hour. Hiccup was fully healed. Hiccup fell trying to catch her and his face was covered in mud.

"Ok you two." Laughed the healer and Selena's mother walking out of her house. "Time for lunch." Selena helped Hiccup up and they linked arms, walking to the house.

"I have to go today." Hiccup said a few minute's into Lunch.

"What?" Asked Selena, Her eye's widening.

"I have to get back home. Uh, My parents must be worried."

"I see." Said Selena's father with a soft smile. Selena on the other hand, wasn't as understanding,

"Why would you leave? I thought you where going to stay and live with us forever." Hiccup stopped chewing and looked at her. He swallowed before going on.

"I can't stay forever. I, um. I have a sick sister to get back to." He lied.

"I thought you loved me! I thought you where still here because you loved me!"

"I was still here because I was still healing." Hiccup tried to correct her.

"But I love you! I thought you loved me!" She got up and ran out the door.

"She can be a bit touchy." Her mom said. Hiccup flinched as she slammed the door.

"Yeah." But, it wasn't her fault. he's spent four years living with dragons. He forgot what socializing was like with his kind.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed a slightly longer chapter. Please review.<strong>


	5. Caught in the act

**This is a short chapter. But I want to leave room for the next one to be longer.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup stood quietly in front of the small boat with supplies.<p>

"I don't think she's coming." He said looking at the parent's of Selena.

"She has fallen in love many times dear. She knows how to deal." The healer said. He nodded.

"You don't have to stay." He assured them.

"If your sure." They then bid him farewell and walked back to the village. When he was sure they were gone he grabbed hold of the boats edge and started pulling it to some rocks to hide it. After successfully doing that he began his walk into the woods to find Toothless and Cloud jumper. Praying to thor that Selena wasn't in the woods too. his prayers weren't heard.

"What are you doing here?" Selena's voice is heard from behind him. He turned.

"Uh, I um.-"

"Your looking for that dragon aren't you?" Hiccup was taken aback by this question.

"What? A dragon? No I haven't even seen a dragon here." He lied.

"Don't lie to me. Hiccup. I saw that huge dragon with four wings two weeks ago. so I followed where it landed. how did you think you woke in my house?" Hiccup gulped. He hadn't thought of that. "Why are you even looking for it? I highly doubt it wanted to let you go. I'm sure it was making a pit stop. Before going to gobble you up."

"No, I think she meant to drop me, do you think a dragon would eat something as tiny as me?"

"She?" Hiccup smacked his forehead.

"Look, just don't tell anyone please?" She put a hand on her hip in thought.

"Maybe." She paused. "On one condition."

"What is that?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Can I ride her?" She asked a smile sprouting on her face.

"I guess...?" Hiccup was confused. not expecting those words to come out of her mouth.

"Yes!" She took his hand in hers and pulled him through,

"Where are we going?" He asked, hand getting clammy.

"To where SHE dropped you." The ended up in a clearing. Toothless and Cloud Jumper were there.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. The black head of his jumpy dragon came up and it's eye's locked on target. He pounced. Much like he did when they first met. "I missed you too bud." He laughed as the dragon started licking him. Toothless thoughts came barreling into hiccups head so fast it was hard to keep track.

_Hiccup! Your here and have a foot! I missed you bud._

"Awe." Toothless stopped licking and looked up. A snarl plastered on his face,

"No, it's ok toothless. She's a friend." Hiccup got up. He patted Cloud jumpers head.

_She want's to ride you._

_She can't. The king needs us._

_But..._

_Now!_

Following the angry now Cloud jumper growled. Hiccup sighed and hopped on toothless. Testing the tail before saying;

"She doesn't want to. I have to go." Before Selena could say a word he was up in the air and heading to dragon island.

* * *

><p>"The boats are ready sir." Snotlout, the heir to the tribe, announced.<p>

"Good."

"Why do we need them anyway?"

"My wife went looking for our son. insisted that he was alive." Snotlout glared despite who he was with.

"I'll go."

"What?"

"I'll lead the boats. What if she comes back? You'll surely want to be there." Stoic nodded,

"your right, Bring who you need. But by Odin. Don't bring the twins." Snotlout nodded and ran back to the ships to give the order.

* * *

><p>Back on the island hiccup was having a conversation with the king.<p>

_I want you to go on a mission._

_What kind of mission?_

_Go to every island you see with an arena and free the dragons._

_ How?_

_Tell them to come to the king. they'll hear me._

_Yes sir._

_Take a mask first_

_Mask?_

_We want to be careful. Cloud Jumper wants you to make a mask._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. no matter who you are reviews are appreciated. <strong>


	6. Sweet Farewells

**Short: Because somethings comin. Da-Da-DA!**

**I will be finishing this story. When it's done i'm going to edit it and re post it with more detail and information.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup got up from the cold cave floor. Two hours of frustrated weaving he finally decided to make it a wooden mask instead of a mask made of grass. He put it on. It fit perfectly. he had carved a night fury in one cheek and made the eye slits rectangular <strong>(Like in the second movie)<strong>. He could see and breath just like he weren't wearing the mask. But, the glory of finishing it was short lived as a dragon came in. He hadn't named him yet but the dragon was blind and could change colors. he rubbed up against hiccup, turning purple. Hiccup remembered when he was 13. the year that horrible man came into his life. Draco bloodfist. He had gone on his first mission to what they assumed was an uninhabited island only to find closed traps. With the help of Cloud Jumper he and Toothless had opened one to find the dragon with him now. He was the only one they saved. For just when they took off to look for more Toothless was shot down, him and Hiccup plummeting to earth. To be met face to face with Eret, son of Eret. only for the man to be pushed away to reveal Draco. Hiccup's hated him ever since. That thought reminded him of the wound almost never healed. He unconsciously felt the area near his stomach were Draco nearly split him open. Just a faint scare now.

"I'm ready." Hiccup replied to the question that came to his head. "I just need to say goodbye." the kind king of dragons told him he'd be gone for more then a week. Most likely a month or two. Searching for islands and freeing any dragons. he wanted to say goodbye. He ran through the green forest. happily brushing his fingers in the leaves as he past. Stopping in his tracks only once, to pick some fresh merry-bells. He quickly crawled through the opening to the smaller dragons secret place and was met by the many baby dragons there. "Hey guys." He smiled and one by one, fed them all a merry-bell. "I'm gonna miss you. All of you." He gathered them all in his arms and closed his eye's. Taking in the warmth of their bodies. "I better go." He smiled soothingly at the dragons before getting up and retracing his steps back to the king. He entered the area he first landed near the pit. The kings already level with him. He smiled under the mask and leaned out. falling slightly onto the white scaly face of the graceful giant. and hugged him. Toothless came bounding up. Hiccup let go and pushed himself back to land. he jumped on toothless and patted him. "Let's go bud." He nodded at Cloud Jumper as toothless took to the air. reaching above the clouds before leveling.

* * *

><p><strong>:) Review.<strong>


	7. lost

The noise of a rusty cell door is heard by the jail inhabitant. The big green eyes of a young boy looked up. He was in the farthest corner and was scrunched up as small as he could go. He couldn't remember what it was like to see the sun. He forgot what sound.. sounded like. He hadn't had food for days. Only a few days ago whenever he woke. A small cup of water and food was waiting for him. Now all he got was water

"Alvin wants you." Said the man who cought Hiccup in the arena one full year ago. Savage.

FLASHBACK

_"Look bud, an arena." Hiccup pointed to a dark gray island. "Man, Who ever lives here, I feel sorry for them." Toothless laughed. "When you think about it it's not funny." Toothless went silent. "Lets land there." Hiccup said moving his body with toothless. when they landed he pulled down his mask. "Be quiet." They weren't to far or to close to the arena so they had to walk a little ways. two men were gaurding the gate. "Ok toothless." Hiccup whispered, "Distract them!" Toothless bounded straight across the mens vision and they ran after him. once they were gone Hiccup ran in the enterence amd quickly found a lever to open the bigger cage. out came a nightmare. Hiccup sighed in relief that it was a dragon he knew. the dragon looked around in slight confusion untill he saw hiccup. He didn't attack straight away because he could smell dragon. hiccup waved to the door. "Go! Run! Be free!" it looked from the door to him. then it zoomed out and was flying in no time._

_"Get em!" Hiccup heard. he was about to run when rope snatched him and he fell to the ground. he strugled against them as a man came into view. "And who might you be?" he reached down and forced Hiccups mask off_

_"I'm no one to you! now let me go!" Hiccup tried sounding brave._

_"I think you well be someone, to Alvin."_

_"What do we do with him savage?" a man asked._

_"Take him to a cell. see how HE likes being in a cage."_

FLASHBACK END

Hiccup was pushed into a big room.

"Hello there boy." The man on the throne chair said. "Savage told me you were stealing our dragons!"

"That was a year ago."

"He was to busy attacking an island."

"For a full year?" Hiccup asked. savaged kicked his knee.

"Be quiet!"

"Who are you?"

"Your never going to know."

"Oh really, bring out the dragon." Hiccup gasped. had they caught toothless? No, they came out with a dragon he rarely saw on dragon island. quite literally. It was a changwing. it looked badly injured and seemed to only be able to camaflouge for a short time. he looked very angry as he tried to run away from the gaurds with the chains. "Train em."

"What?"

"You like dragons, we assum that means you trained them."

"No thats rideclous, who-who can TRAIN a dragon?"

"I don't know, you?" Hiccup was pushed towards the dragon. it had a long enough chain to pounce on him. perfect.

_"I'M A FRIEND!" _His thoughts screamed into the dragons head. _"Please, if I can get away and find my night fury toothless, I can free all of the dragons stuck on this island!" _It continued to breath heavy hot breath into his face. Hiccup slowly, raised his head off the ground and kissed the dragons nose. he new for sure. his lips had the scent of dragon the most. he would kiss the girl dragons and kissed cloud jumper more out of them all. once he even kissed the kings mighty white skin. The changewing stopped the heavenly breathing fast as he was surprised by the smell. It lifted it self off of hiccup. It then spit acid as the chains taking everyone by surprise.

"How is it shooting acid!" Yelled savage clearly not knowing. The Dragon scooped Hiccup up so he was on his back and spit at the roof. They were getting out.

_"ok, let's go find the nightfury!" _Hiccup was nearly blinded but the sunlight he hadn't seen in a year.

"Get that boy!" Hiccup hears Alvin.

* * *

><p>"This is all we have left to eat." Astrid said weakly picking up an Apple. The two women had been lost at sea for most of the year. They only got to land once, three weeks ago. They slowly got low on food and Astrid was feeling sick.<p>

"You." Valka started before coughing "you eat it. You need more nutrition then I."

"No, you haven't eaten for two days." Astrid refused pushing the Apple into her hand.

"But your sick."

"You need it."

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are." Valka looked up at her companion. She was giving her a serious face the best she could in this position. Valka smiled weakly and put the Apple to her lips.

"Thank you." She bit in. Then spit it out into the water with a gag. The Apple was red on the outside but they've had it seating in the boat for three weeks. The inside was already beginning to taste bitter. She threw the rotten Apple in the water and they watched the last piece of food float away and wondered if that was the last time they would see food. "I'm so sorry Hiccup. I failed you." Astrid lifted her head at that. And then slapped her.

"He's dead! Don't you get it? I went with you with a little hope. Well. Look what happened. I can't believe I trusted your stupid hallucination that Hiccup was alive." Valka slapped her back.

"You? You had a little hope? You were then one that ignored him. For eleven years you pretended he didn't exist. For eleven years YOU stood on the sidelines while the whole village bullied him."

"You could have stopped it."

"I didn't know! I-I didn't know. Hiccup wasn't one to be open with feelings. I only found out after he was taken that he was an outcast. I over heard the teens saying they were happy not to have him around anymore." Astrid signed.

"I'm sorry, look we're both going little crazy from being at sea for so long." As she said this her stomach growled.

"Awe." Valka scooted over and took Astrid into her arms. "Get some rest. I'm sorry too." Astrid shook in Valkas arms and soon fell into restless sleep.


	8. Fly away into memories

"Hold achor! Get Gothe!" Astrid hears the boom of a voice. was it thor? Coming down to take her with him? she feels herself being lifted up and Groaned.

"It's ok Astrid." The voice became a lot more noticably like Gobbers. but she loses consciousness before she could find out.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was flying though the air on the changewing and avoiding arrows when he spotted a streack of black in the woods.<p>

"Down!" He ordered and they were soon on the ground. it didn't take long for that black streack to smash into Hiccup and attack him with worried thoughts and happy thought of plenty. "Toothless we need to get out of here."

_What about the dragons?_

"We can re try tommorow. I don't think we should try with arrows showing above us." Toothless nodded and let him hop on. "Fly away!" He told the changewing. it nodded and took to the air. flying in the direction of dragon island.

* * *

><p><em>S<em>o Hiccup and toothless waited the night in a cave and when day hit, they snuck back to the arena. this time Toothless stood gaurd while Hiccup jumped through a hole. he quietly opened all the gates. the dragons swooped out in all colors.

"Go! Fly free!" As he thought the gates began opening and in came gaurds. the dragons attacked as a force of one and toothles came in for Hiccup.

* * *

><p><em> Are we still<em>_ gonna go through with this hiccup? _Toothless question came to Hiccup.

_"We can't let the king down. we need to. threres another island with a arena." _He pointed down to the island below were a boat seemed to be docking. he put his mask on. he started leading toothless to the clouds when a yell is heard.

"Nightfury!"

"Shoot it down!"

"Shoot!" Hiccup gasped and nearly got himself and toothless caught. He dogued another net and another. But missed the dogue on the last net. he and toothless plummeted to the ground on the island.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed as he felt himself being lifted in the air away from toothless. Toothless cried out as Hiccups tiny frame slipped though the net. Hiccup was free falling and had nothing to save him.

"That thing had someone in it's clutches!" Someone yelled.

"Aim for the water lad!" A voice Hiccup thought he never wanted to hear or remember again. His father Stoic the vast. He was on berk. but he did as told only because he didn't want to die and maneuvered though the air acting like a dragon and glided to the water. he landed with a big splash and his mask came off. He gasped and moved his arms disperetly to get it. He barely missed getting it on as he resurface. he gulpped in as much air as he could and he felt arms grab hold of him and pulled him out of the water. He took long breaths in and out. Someone went to take his mask off. he grabbed the arms wrist and saw it was his father. he chocked and pushed his hand away. "We can't help you with that mask on kid." Hiccup cringed at being called that. He bullted to a stand when his thoughts turned to toothless. He turned around to see him struggaling as two men dragged the net.

"Can you believe it Stoic, first time to catch a real night fury."

"NO!" Hiccup ran to toothless and slammed into one of the men to let go.

"Get away boy!" People came at Hiccup and pulled him away.

"That thing was probably going to eat you." Stoic said as Hiccup struggled against the two man.

"He wasn't! He's my friend! Toothless!" He screamed desperately watching them drag his only friend to the arena.

"Toothless? What in thors name are you talking about?"

"Please, let me go. Please le-" Before he could finish someone knocked him out.

"Your welcome." Snotlout said.

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke in darkness. He sat up and realized his mask wasn't on. He felt around in panic.<p>

"Don't worry kid." There's a blinding light as a door is opened and stoic comes in. "That paint wont come off." Of course! Hiccup forgot he covered his face in black and red paint that only comes off by dragon saliva. He still hadn't recognized him.

"Why did you put me in here." He said feeling braver knowing they still hadn't figured out his identity.

"You were going off about how that night fury was your friend."

"Were is he?" Hiccup started getting up but on his feet the world got foggy,

"Careful, snotlout hit you real hard." Snotlout, he should be the heir now.

"Give me back that dragon and We'll leave."

"Are you mad? dragons are monsters that attack our island for food and take away heirs-"

"What?"

"you, your so young. When we saw you fall from the night fury's grasp it reminded me of when my son was taken by a dragon. I never really paid attention to him much. what a day it was he was taken, the whole village seemed to want to party and not morn over the lose.

_So it was true. _Hiccup thought. _They didn't even feel sorrow. I've gotta find toothless and get out of here. _

"I- I'm Hungry." He thought up at the spot.

"Of course, come with me." Hiccup followed Stoic cautiously. the people of berk hadn't changed. he heard the clang of two swords clashing together and looked around Stoic to see Snotlout and his father sword fighting. He couldn't help but hold his breath and look away as they past worried they might see though the paint. soon they made it to the great hall.

"Stoic!" A voice comes from the door that Hiccup didn't recognize.

"Their awake!" Came another voice. Stoic rushed in with him following. Hiccup wondered who 'they' were. He stopped short, Seeing his mother seat up and open her eyes.


	9. fake names all 'round

Hiccup held back the erg to give away his identity and run into her arms. She hadn't changed at all. She seemed thin and tired.

"What happened?" He asked making his voice slitghly darker.

"They were lost at sea." Explained stoic.

"They?" Hiccup asked.

"Who is that?" Came a female voice. Hiccup looked over and was eye to eye with a beautiful young girl around 17 (his age). She had brilliant blond hair and radiant blue eyes.

"Uh, fishl-fishlout. My name's fishlout."

"Astrid." She took his outstretched hand.

"Astri-! I mean, hello. Your beautiful." He realized he hadn't shook her hand. He Did and let go.

"Thanks. I guess."

"Thats weird. Your name is like two of the teens names combined." Commented Gobber.

"What a coincidence." Hiccup said with a small chuckle.

"My name's Valka dear." Said valka. It sounded small and almost inaudible.

"Come my wife. Let's set." Stoic said putting an arm around his wife.

"Did I fall out of a dragons claws at a bad time?" Hiccup said going along with their theory for a little until he could leave.

"What?" Valka asked giving stoic a look.

"We shot down a night fury and he was in it's claws."

"A night fury? Your kidding me." Astrid said walking up to Hiccup getting a little to close. she looked at his face and he leaned back a little. then to everyones surprise she licked her figure and rubbed the paint, "What is this stuff?" She asked. Hiccup wiped his cheek were she rubbed.

"Uh, paint."

"I can see that, but it should have come off when I rubbed it."

"It's um. it's a different kind of paint."

"What do you mean?"

"It only comes off with dragon saliva."

"Gross!" She made a face. "Wait, have you used it before?"

"No." Hiccup flat out lied. he had used it many times before to hide better when playing hide and seek with toothless. "That's- That's why I need toothless!" he covered his mouth when he realized he said that.

"Toothless?" Astrid asked.

"He said that before, He also said the dragon was his friend." Stoic added.

"Friend." Valka said, mind clearly not with them. she was looking at Hiccup. STRAIGHT at Hiccup. He felt really uncomfortable and worried she'd figure it out. but who was he kidding? _**It's been six years. I'm sure she forgets what I look like**. _He thought.

"Evrything ok Valka?" Stoic questioned as she just continues to look at Hiccup.

"I have to go." Hiccup said.

"But you said you were hungry."

"I want to get back home."

"Were is your island?" Astrid asked. theres a bang.

"Whats all that racket?" Stoic demanded.

"Trader johans here!" Said someone running out.

"Trader Johan?" Hiccup asked. He remembers someone visiting the island he stayed on after the red death but he didn't remember his name.

"Yes, he is a man who comes by boat three times a year to every island and trades with them. sometimes he has very interesting stuff and other times, not so much." Stoic explained

"He sounds like a person to know." Hiccup commented.

"He is. If your close to him he'll trade things for nothing when he is happy enough."

"Shall I meet him?" He asked watching as Viking after Viking piled out of the hall and race to the dock.

"I'm sure he'll like to meet someone new." _**I'm not someone new**. _Hiccup thought.

"I'll come with your wife and Astrid." He tried stalling.

"Ok," He nodded and left. **_Perfect time to get to the arena._**

"I'll be back." Hiccup told the women once his father was out of sight.

"I thought we were gonna go together Fishlout." Valka asked. Hiccup gulped.

"I want to get fresh air. Being abducted by a dragon, it takes a lot out of a guy." he left before she could say anymore.

"I wonder what his real name is." Astrid said to valka's surprise,

"What?"

"I could tell he was laying when he said his name, Odd it was two boys names from here mixed."


End file.
